


Presence

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Fluff, M/M, Short, sum sadness i g, theyre both "guys" here, this is made late at night so sorry if its incomprehensible, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: Just Philippines and America being with each other.





	1. Declarations

Phil and Joe sat next to each other at the place where they always hang out in.

 

"Hey, Joe?"  
  
"Mm? What is it, Mahal?"

"Hmmm.. I love you."

 

America, glanced at Phil in understanding and replied with a soft smile,

 

"I love you too, Mahal."

 

Philippines hummed, content and snuggled closer to America. America just put his arm around Phil and holds him tighter.

 

For the moment, they are comforted with each other's presence.

 


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, you just need somebody to lean on.

Philippines walked towards the place he and Joe always hung around, his legs aching.

 

He sighed and continued to tread forward, his posture hunched as if he was carrying a heavy load.

 

"Oh, hey Phil!!" yelled out America who had turned around, apparently waiting for the other one to show up. His bright grin dimmed as he saw Phil's state as he came close and sat next to him.

 

"Hey, Phi--Mahal? Are you okay? Did something happen??" America's concerned tone had Phil turn his head to look at his companion and flashed a tired smile. Seemingly too tired to speak, Philippines instead decided to lean on Joe heavily and squishing his cheek on one of Joe's shoulders, eyes turning up to look at the sky. America asked again, "So you don't wanna talk about it?" to which Phil shook his head at.

Instead of asking another question, America just reached for Phil's hand and held it, leaning his head on Phil's head and watched the setting sun together with Philippines.

 

The two of them breathed and basked in the silence as the sun reached the bottom of the horizon, turning the once orange skies into soft dark blues.

 

When America turned his head to look at his companion again, he had found him fast asleep, his face void of his past fatigue. America only softly smiled with a hint of sadness and hoped tomorrow was going to be better for Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are connected aight? aight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am back again. 
> 
> Also credits to Casey_Keshui because I got rejuvenated back into writing because of her drawings so yiiiisss dedicated to her ayyyy check her insta!!


End file.
